1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-propelled floor cleaning device comprising a manually controlled or program-controlled first cleaning vehicle, which moves across a treatment path across a surface, which is to be cleaned, comprising a first cleaning device for carrying out a first cleaning step.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for operating such a cleaning device or a control program, respectively, which is implemented in a control device of the floor cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-propelled floor cleaning device, as it is the starting point of the instant invention, is disclosed by DE 102 42 257 A1. A generic floor cleaning device fulfills the function of a cleaning robot and has a drive unit as well as sensors for detecting the environment, and a control device, which encompasses a computing unit for processing and for generating control instructions. The control instructions are obtained from control defaults. The control defaults can be manually supplied to the floor cleaning device, for example by means of a remote control. However, provision is also made for the control device to be able to orientate itself in a room, which is to be cleaned, and to develop a driving strategy. Methods for orientating a self-propelled floor cleaning device in a room for creating maps and for developing treatment paths on floor surfaces, which are to be cleaned, are known from EP 2 471 426 A2, DE 10 2009 059 217 A1, DE 10 2010 000174 A1, DE 10 2010 015 941 A1, DE 10 2010 016 553 A1 and DE 10 2008 014 912 A1.